Against the sidelines
by kster
Summary: Drew and May meet up the way back from Sinnoh. Drew and May POV! Still a work in progress but I'm having a shot at Conteshipping. FEAST YOUR EYES ON THIS CONTESHIPPERS! See what you think!
1. Rivalry and romance? GIVE ME A BREAK!

**Hey! This is my first Conteshipping story and I think it's the shortest one I've EVER written but I just had to write one since I am a fan of Conteshipping (but am THE biggest Pokeshipper since Pokeshipping beats Conteshipping anyday!) but I was just on my mere computer and I decided to turn my hatred of May into a Drew POV (but it was pretty hard writing from a guys point of a view, since I don't know how they think!) but I did as most writers do and write from what they know! So here we go! It's a change from my AAML stories! R&R PLEASE! Do for present! (shows dancing present of mystery) And I HATE May so bad but writing her nice is SO hard, belive me when I say this! At least in my other fanfic I can mess with her charcater as much as I want! (laughs evily)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon so don't accuse me of it, Pokemon belongs to Pokemon USA and Satoshi Tajiri and the thing that I own is a real good air conditioner because it's 45 right now in Australia and I don't know why God has tortue me straight after going back to school. And God, don't sue me! **

Oh yes, wasn't she in for it now?

The little moron couldn't deny it, she had blew it and all she could show for it was the black bruise on her left cheek. Ha, she thought that she could win with the attitude? NO WAY! She needed to face reality or at least she had when she had had it meet her straight in the face, oh how I cracked myself up.

All that, "We can do it!" attitude and all that peppiness? What was with that? She said that every time she entered and before every one she would get all nervous like a falling leave and cringe. And she kept going on about all that Team Spirit stuff when she blamed her Pokemon for losing. She had no right to do that! It wasn't their fault that she had lost! She should be more responsible and less annoying, yep, that's something that she needs to work on BIG time! The whole, "I didn't know that!" and, "Really? I never knew that!" god girl, go get an encyclopaedia if your brain isn't that developed yet!

She really is dull, there's no denying and still her "Posse" hang out with her, does she have some disease or something? Didn't that Ash guy like that girl Misty or something? Why isn't he with her and why can't he leave and go with her? Instead he must hang around, "IT" for some unknown reason, I asked him the other day why he puts up with IT (and no, I won't make up a habit of him! I'm too cool to be seen with some boy like that!) and he said that, "I really miss Misty and I'll see her soon but IT is still my friend and she's only travelling with me in Sinnoh for a few days," then I asked him if Misty was his girlfriend to which he replied, "Me? Her? NO WAY!" and blushed so hard but I knew the guy liked her.

He should go off and see Misty now and just leave IT to me…WHAT AM I SAYING? I HATE IT! She annoys me to bits with her stupidity but she is okay I guess, not that bad. Oh, here she comes now!

"How was the punch up? I never knew you could act like that! What happened to Miss Polite?" I smirked knowing what to expect.

"DREW! Shut it! I'm not in the mood! NO ONE INSULTS NOODLES!" and she sat down on the bench next to me in her new Sinnoh gear and sighed. Great, now I feel compelled to be all sentimental and comfort her. I see that bruise and let out a laugh.

"WHAT NOW!" she turns to glare at me not impressed by my behaviour.

"Well," I begin, "has Misty been training you? I'm sure she wouldn't want her position as Angriest trainer to be gone would she?"

"Misty will always have a bigger temper than me, that's for sure but can't I get angry once in a while?" she replied uneasily.

And this time I couldn't help but let slip a smile and say, "May, you're pathetic, you know that."

**What did you think? Review and tell me if I should write more Contest fanfics and tell me what you really think! Reviews always help the writer improve and postive reviews! What am I giving you a lecture for? You know what to do!**


	2. Coordination confessions!

**May's POV! I HATE MAY! But I try to make her sound nice and all! But only for this fic though! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon I would be rich and Gary would be real and I would be his cheerleader but that's not true though! I don't own Pokemon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Pokemon USA! **

The very nerve of him! He just doesn't know when to stop! The constant teasing and the jokes! "Miss Polite," Can't I show my rough side once in awhile? Drew really just gets on my nerves, he has to point out things about myself that I don't like other people to know.

But every time I meet him it's either, "May, one step behind again? I'm just much better than you aren't I?" or, "I can't see how you managed to scrape through that contest. I didn't know you had any talent!" URGH! THAT DREW REALLYS ANNOYS ME TO THE LIMIT! But I can't seem to hate him for some reason. As much as I wish he would just disappear, I can't say that there aren't at least a few good points about him.

He started to take notice of my efforts more and actually…complimented…me, May of Petalburg City. What am I thinking? The guy's a born show off! He entire life depends on putting people down!

But he did stick up for me when Harley was being mean… I don't know what to think. It's all so confusing.

Well I'll NEVER be like one of his, "Fan girls" I HATE those kind of girls. No brains at all but happy to follow some hot guy around, not really caring who the guy is. I guess there are two sides to how I feel about him.

I really respect him and his co-ordinating. I wish I could even think up half the combos he comes up and the appeals are amazing. I really try my best to show him that I have that quality, that I have the determination and that I can be just as good as him. He doesn't know how hard I try, how hard I train and push myself to get even a small smirk from him. Even a smirk can be called admiration, especially coming from Drew. I work my brain to its due date by trying to come up with the best appeal ever just to see if he will take notice of it, if he will compliment me and say, "May, great job!" that's all I could ever ask for.

The bad sides now… I- I just can't write anything bad now. I don't know why but my hand just won't put my thoughts down into words and all of a sudden the mean thoughts seem to vanish, like they were never there, like they never existed. I can never seem to stay angry at one person for too long, I just can't be a cruel person, it's simply not me.

**Such a pain to write this, but since I'm a Conteshipper also I figured why not give it a shot! R&R PLEASE! **


End file.
